Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 April 2017
09:59 o/ 09:59 Ey 10:00 PL 10:00 Pretty Lighting rêd 10:00 reed 10:39 whatever, i'm just spamming ms anyway 10:40 hive terry 10:40 :3 11:08 hello? 11:10 o/ 11:10 hello 11:13 8/10 (cattail2) puzzle pieces, almost there :) . 11:17 ... 11:18 Teacup Terry got Extra Coffee... 11:18 I need that badge. 11:19 Welp. :P 11:28 heylo 11:29 my new catchphrase is ayylo 11:29 Hi 11:29 ayylo 11:29 SuperRacist that catchphrase isn't new. 11:29 VeXY? 11:29 yea lol, i've said it quite a bit now 11:29 Yes? 11:30 Eating some nice cheese and bacon shapes. (happy) 11:30 do u plays PvZ2C? 11:30 i don't know how to get pvz2c, although if i did i would play it 11:30 hmm 11:31 try to JAILBREAK it, and download Kuaiyong 11:31 Dr. Zomboss: Dr. Zomboss return when you no expect him. Bring BIG SURPRISE! 11:31 11:31 So that's where that quote in the event template comes from. 11:31 lol 11:32 Jailbreak my iPhone? Not sure if I wanna do that, I need to wait later than usual for updates 11:32 My IPad have been JAILBREAKED. 11:33 They should have made Dr. Zomboss talk in the first three world's languages, too. 11:33 For, example, Pirate SeasL 11:34 Dr. Zomboss: Ahoy there, matey! Be prepared to walk the plank, or give us your braaains! 11:34 no roleplay nub 11:34 :O 11:35 omg u lowercaser 11:35 nubs 11:35 n00bs 11:35 nubs 11:35 nubs stop spamming 11:35 n00bs 11:35 ok sorry m8 11:35 lol 11:35 can i swear? 11:36 Yep. 11:36 Uncensored too 11:36 You sure can, but only in chat. 11:36 just don't direct it at anyone 11:36 Don't do it on the wiki, or else there will be Consequences. 11:36 lol yep 11:36 Ass meaning what? 11:36 And nobody wants consequences, am I right? 11:37 Hi~ 11:37 hi 11:37 hi 11:37 do you have (gatling pea2) ? 11:37 ayylo 11:38 ... 11:38 i accidentally clicked into this but oh well i can listen 11:38 Consequences 11:38 Fairy? 11:38 Let's get Terry to discussion moderator so that we can have more female forum mods. :P 11:38 OH lol whoops 11:38 i didn't copy the link 11:39 omg superracist you nug 11:39 Consequences is the best song ever 11:39 :P 11:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQln3CVQDiE 11:40 (y) 11:40 @TMH Nope. 11:40 I just recently been listening to minecraft music. (alpha) 11:40 It's soothing. 11:40 Should I run for Forum Mod? We don't really need anymore, but y'know..To help the wiki, riight? 11:41 and it brings back memories. 11:41 @SuperRacist maybe 11:41 lemme check tho 11:41 if it's allowed right now 11:41 i prefer the new minecraft music, i've locked my doors 11:41 Fairy, i've him :D 11:41 and i've put up the blinds 11:42 @SuperRacist Really? 11:42 It sucks. 11:42 Horribly 11:42 Here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIOiV4d1SVI 11:43 The piano is a great instrument. :P 11:43 While that music is nostalgic, after taking my nostalgia goggles off I still just generally like the new music more. 11:43 Hmm... 11:44 I remember memories of playing Minecraft Xbox with my friends, and building cool things like castles in the Nether. We don't do that anymore. 11:44 I don't really like the new music tho. 11:44 @SuperRacist omg you nub ghasts can otk snipe you. 11:44 Really? 11:44 Yeah... 11:44 Dude, you really need to listen to The End. 11:44 So cool.. 11:44 Ok, I can concede for the end music. 11:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8VdxneRjno 11:45 ... 11:45 I like how it begins with the old music, and then gets corrupted. 11:45 It's a remixed version? 11:45 Not really. 11:46 It only plays for the first minute. 11:46 Yeah, that's really good atmosphere it brings. 11:46 Is there music for the nether? 11:47 Yes, and it's just as awesome. 11:47 hmm 11:47 link it? 11:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMoS2FvkyLE 11:47 ;) 11:48 Minecraft music, huh... 11:48 I've also been delving into old PvZ music. 11:48 :( gives me nostalgia 11:48 oh no why does this exist 11:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvoNwjbtFMc 11:48 No. 11:48 That's... agh! 11:49 congrats for them making a vr horror game 11:49 Fairy, how do you have (cob cannon2) ? 11:49 @TMH That event (Chinese New Year) 11:50 formerly i've 6 PP but now only have 1 :( 11:50 ayy lmao 11:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUy8rLm758w 11:51 desperate much? 11:52 Err... 11:52 for what? 11:52 ...Nothing about that link you posted. 11:52 Hi~ 11:52 hi 11:52 I don't like Club Penguin, it's just that I found that video funny. 11:53 I don't give two shits about it. 11:53 Hey 11:53 It was never apart of my childhood. 11:53 ayylo! 11:53 Welcome to chat, Jelo! 11:53 Hey 11:53 ...a 11:53 Hi 11:53 You're acting like you think it's the first time he does that but nope. 11:53 lol 11:53 To be honest I've been in chat a lot of times 11:54 ...See. 11:54 Oh, well this is the first time I've seen you in chat. 11:54 ...Okay? 11:55 lol 11:55 mine too 11:55 and I'm a chat mod. 11:55 :P 11:56 Fairy, PM? 11:56 Well, time for unnecessary info. I made 2 MS edits. Only. also how do you strike text? Like this? 11:56 @TMH You are not even doing the PM yet. 11:56 like [ s ] 11:57 except no spaces 11:57 11:58 gtg 11:58 bye 11:58 Bye then~ 11:58 And now to visit that one wiki. 11:59 What wiki? 12:01 You know, doing stuff at the IaLR Wiki :P . 12:03 Cya later 12:03 Okay then~ 12:03 Nvm, I'll stay here and be inactive 12:04 AW FORGET IT cya 12:08 Hi~ 12:08 Hi 12:12 This guy. Again. 12:17 hi? 12:18 hi 12:20 poof 12:22 JS? 12:25 What th hell 12:25 how did the starkiller base gain consciousness 12:26 what? 12:26 or are u kylo ren 12:27 nope. 12:27 just simply a person. 12:29 general hux? 12:32 Hi 12:33 I'm kind of new talking on this chat, as I talk to the people in PVZCC as well. 12:32 Hi 12:33 I'm kind of new talking on this chat, as I talk to the people in PVZCC as well. 12:36 ...Silent chat, huh. 12:36 yep 12:37 Went away for a while, plus YouTube trends 12:37 The baka is present. 12:38 Wow, it IS silent. 12:38 Must. Stay. Away. From. That. Baka O_O. 12:38 I'm not that bad XD 12:38 Anyways, hi~ 12:38 Bolt? 12:38 EYE'M THE STRONGEST! 12:38 Hi. 12:38 You said you wanted my written version of Inky's comic right? 12:38 I saw it a few minutes ago. 12:39 on the PVZFF wiki? 12:39 Well, saw it up, yes. 12:39 I didn't read for obvious reasons. 12:39 Let's not corrupt my eyes just yet :p 12:39 Newspaper would want if for sure : 12:39 * :p 12:39 Heh, good point. 12:39 He WOULD like that. 12:40 Did not even... 12:40 A Thorny Situation 12:40 Shall I message him about it, oor do you wanna do that yourself? I really don't mind. 12:40 You see the gallery? 12:40 Either works fine 12:40 Yeah, I see it. What about it? 12:41 All the pics with Rose defeated has one thing in common 12:41 The fact most of it is Pay2WinStorm? 12:41 Then boss pic? 12:41 wb fairy 12:41 Oh, goat. 12:41 Yep :p 12:41 Okay, did not mean to exit the entire Google Chrome . 12:42 If you set the page to continue where you left off... 12:42 Iama , did you seriously do that on purpose? 12:42 The goat pics? 12:42 Or the fanfic? 12:42 The former choice. 12:42 Yep :p 12:42 It's funny 12:43 THE GOAT KILLS. 12:43 Think about it, goat defeating rose. Already GW is bad enough 12:43 hive terry 12:43 Hi~ 12:43 Yello 12:43 Solar Flare is here! 12:43 Greetings! 12:43 I've been rushing Ms so hard 12:43 I am literally stuck on where I am on missions in PvZH... 12:43 I got the medal for 100 edits in one day 12:43 I'm 36 away from Peacekeeper I 12:43 Geez, calm down XD 12:43 jeez 12:44 i think i'm addicted to ms 12:44 You're reminding me how much of a hurdle MS is for me as I hardly touch it. 12:44 Many hours later... 12:44 But yeah, carry on. 12:44 MS is tough, but 12:44 I found a strategy 12:44 @terry: You wanna see the gallery for A Thorny Situation? 12:44 Wants to be Discussion Mod. 250 MS edits. 12:44 Also, yeah. It's tough 12:44 @Iama sure 12:44 teacup? 12:44 A Thorny Situation#Gallery 12:44 Yeah? 12:44 here 12:44 Thanks 12:44 np 12:45 Look at all the pictures with rose 12:45 What's about the RCL? 12:45 Oh, that. 12:45 I believe it's removing templates where it's not needed 12:45 You might wonder what RCL is 12:45 It stands for Removing Class Links 12:45 Ah. 12:45 When people put multiple class links of the same kind 12:45 Well, removing un-needed ones. 12:45 Which is a template 12:45 so i have a point 12:45 Probabpy like 200 of my edits are RCL 12:46 Geeez. 12:46 Sounds like too much to me. 12:46 I guess 12:46 But i really want to be discussion mod 12:46 SAME. 12:46 The date at which i'm allowed to run again is... 12:46 4/20 12:46 no joke 12:46 XD 12:46 Jack told me to run for content mod but I declined it 12:46 since I'm unsure of my activity level on MS yet 12:46 You really should 12:47 You're relatively active 12:47 Well, I only need 104 more MS edits, and I've never even ran once... I want to try it - but I can't do enough MS in one day as I am often beaten to it. 12:47 But I also have school very soon 12:47 April 20...that's the...well, just a birthday showdown of a cousin. 12:47 Yeah i guess @Bolt 12:47 Soo I've got a huge hurdle to overcome... :( 12:47 Some people steal mainspace 12:47 like Teacup Terry 12:47 @Bolt I pretty much add pictures for those MS edits. 12:47 Pff 12:48 Me too :p 12:48 I stole iama 's edit once 12:48 I generally remove things from trivia or improve on strategies, as far as I know. 12:48 Zambie sent something in chat to rollback 12:48 and iama was going to do it but I did it instead 12:48 Iam ? 12:48 XD 12:48 Then I stole your edit in return :p 12:48 That's funny, I'm sorry. 12:48 So we're quits 12:48 @iama heck 12:49 also it's lit because BP made my name into an emoticon 12:49 teacup terry 12:49 For some reason. 12:49 true 12:49 Btu it exists now. 12:49 * but 12:49 Looking at it again, Mini-Boss Electric Boogaloo on mission 31 is a late-game deck for the most part... 12:49 I type too fast. Happens all the time! 12:49 So a rush deck finishes him off well 12:49 The most late-game deck in all of the missions imo 12:49 is Nightcap's 12:50 Nightcap control is great actually 12:50 Late-game suffers against a hero against Nightcap or possibly a freeze deck should do the trick. 12:50 I play Nightcap control 12:50 Snapdragon, grapes of wrath 12:50 it's so good 12:50 i'll send a screenshot, brb 12:50 Until you meet PB p2w OTK deck 12:50 is rose any good 12:50 She is 12:51 I played Nightcap on an old user I had. My favorite, really. Buut since I've gotten Neptuna - ever since, I haven't got my hands on another hero. :( 12:51 You mean PVZH or PVZGW2? 12:51 heroes 12:51 Mushroom decks (which I rarely use nowadays) seem to be early-game finishers 12:51 They are. Trust me. 12:51 Ah. Use wrack a zombie for the early zombies and squash for the high cost zombies 12:51 Snapdragons to control the board 12:52 Shroom-for-Two to occupy most of the lanes early on, and on turn 3, Buff Shroom into Storm Front gives you 9 3/3 mushrooms on the field. 12:52 RIP. 12:52 You know what rose and nightcap have in common? 12:52 What. 12:52 No easy card draw 12:52 Trust me. they don't 12:52 Rose has tacos. 12:52 Your argument is? 12:52 "No easy card draw" 12:53 This is why mayflower is my favourite card 12:53 in the entire game 12:53 I'd guess it's right from the DECK, though. 12:53 Sooo 12:53 Yep 12:53 In that sense, Rose has the upper hand. 12:53 Because of Tacos and Sage-Sage? 12:54 Even then, she doesn't have easy ways to add cards to her hand 12:54 Even though both get Beanstalks. 12:54 http://imgur.com/KuW9l2d Also here's the deck. I've been meaning to replace 2 of the brainanas with 2 more E blueberries but I'm waiting for E Blueberries to become craftable 12:54 Because i only have 2 12:54 Ohh. 12:54 Speaking of which - I HATE SEEING THOSE THING 12:54 * things 12:54 ...So much damage. 12:54 What are good cards for Spudow? I'm trying to make a better deck for him 12:55 Hot Date 12:55 Highest damage from an effect in the game on ONE target 12:55 I really like the Electric Blueberry for an obvious reason :P . 12:55 @prongo: doom-shroom 12:55 it's good removal 12:55 and grapes-of-wrath 12:55 I recommend Pineclone. 12:55 alright I will take note of these 12:55 thanks 12:55 And Shroom for Two 12:55 np 12:55 ..... 12:55 Happy to help. ^.^ 12:55 /buff-shroom 12:55 I think he already has them 12:55 yeah you get them for unlocking kabloom 12:55 the shrooms 12:55 Just taking note of what to get his hands on first, suppose. 12:56 ups i gotta leave 12:56 bye 12:56 No no, Shroom-for-Two is Rare now, don't forget. 12:56 bive terry 12:56 Byes! 12:56 Bye then~ 12:56 Buff is the way it is. 12:56 PINECLONE HOWEVE 12:56 * however 12:56 Same with grapes. Hot Date is.. well.. hard to get anywyas. 12:56 I'm not sure if he obtained shroom-for-two before the update occured 12:56 * anyways 12:56 TYPING TOO FAST. 12:56 yeah I did 12:57 Oh yeah, about how the Electric Boogaloo AI wanting to deplete all of my blocks. 12:57 poofsicles 12:57 See? 12:57 been playing since like march 12:57 im a noob :( 12:57 2017 March? 12:57 Ah - don't you worry. 12:57 You'll grow. 12:57 It just takes time, yes? 12:57 Of course I'm getting Scorched Earth last. My luck. 12:58 I'll grow alright 12:58 I'll grow broke from spending too much money 12:59 ... 12:59 Ugh, getting to turn 12 is scary (I'm playing PvZH right now) 12:59 Not in that way, darn you. 12:59 From actually EXPERIENCE. 12:59 I can see that 12:59 (Prepare yourself for garg's feast!) 12:59 He left 01:00 At least for zombie, pray you live to turn 12 01:00 then screw them with garg's feast 01:00 Scared me once before, I blocked - but still lost. 01:00 unless you're at low HP and they all spawn the gargs at wrong lanes and not one is a zombot 1000 01:00 GARGANTUAR'S FEAST! LEGENDARY OUTTA NOWHERE! 01:00 I'm sorry. 01:00 My 18 health against that 10 health 01:01 wait I have one more question 01:01 What. 01:01 Should I go with Teleport for all my Brainy Decks? 01:01 01:01 I'm catching up all right... 01:01 of course 01:01 Not ALL. 01:01 But - put it in if you'd like. 01:01 Teleport is such a fun trick... So many chances.. 01:01 Teleport in zombot 1000 01:01 ...Ran out of cards, turn 9, Electric Boogaloo AI has 1 health left 01:01 Like the one time I teleported in a Plank Walker! 01:01 Which heroes does it work best with? Brainstorm? 01:01 Me too :p 01:01 Yep and immortica 01:02 Hmmm.. Dunno. 01:02 Perhaps Rustbolt. 01:02 In fact, all brainy heroes work well with teleport 01:02 and brainstorm 01:02 Can teleport in a last-minute Pharoah. 01:02 Oh, okay, I win. Yay. 01:02 OTK 01:02 Okay thanks 01:02 K bye XD 01:02 Now I'll need to test if you can play a trick after Teleport if you can still play a zombie in this update... 01:02 Sure fairy 01:02 I can help 01:03 Because someone in Messenger said that (?). 01:03 Or you want me to be the zombie hero instead? 01:03 Wait... 01:03 I have 4 Teleports, I'll be the Zombie Hero. Editing a deck first... 01:03 ok 01:04 The friendship returns- *shot* 01:05 There... 01:06 Will have to wait until turn 5 to test it. 01:08 Now to test if it's true or not... 01:08 O_O You can! 01:08 lucky you 01:08 Hold up, what. 01:08 you had that acid rain all along 01:08 Soo you Teleport.. 01:09 Then what? Any trick, THEN a zombie? 01:09 Yup, that's possible now. 01:09 ...Sweet! 01:13 that was harsh 01:13 You thought I didn't have Lurch for Lunch? 01:13 I should have fronted that paparazzi zombie with my buff-shroom 01:13 I had brainana 01:13 then i realised you still had your gentleman zombie 01:14 Fair enough. 01:15 And I had no berry blast 01:16 Hi~ 01:16 hive 01:18 fairy 01:18 ...? 01:18 I need to test a softlock glitch 01:18 in PVZH 01:18 Well, time out. BRB. 01:18 about headstone carver and electrician 01:18 ok.... 01:18 Oh, and that's before I post this on Messenger... 01:19 Ugh, more chores on the night...truly BRB now. 01:21 Actually, waiting for a few minutes for the hot water is short anyways. May be here for a while (small seconds) then come back. 01:28 Hell-o 01:28 WAT 01:29 hive ra 01:30 kk 01:30 so...? 01:30 WAT 01:30 lol 01:30 Your tag 01:30 Sorry, I pretty much busy these days as... 01:30 @PL FIX IT 01:30 HOW 01:30 I DIDN'T MAKE SO 01:30 (facepalm) 01:31 2 weeks before final exam 01:31 Same 01:31 And my fucking math extra class 01:31 88 exercises (high grade) 01:32 Oh hey 01:35 ? 01:35 Can you confirm my acc 01:40 ? 01:41 Can you confirm my acc 01:41 It is unusable rn 01:42 wat do u mean? 01:48 Back. 01:49 Yeah. 01:59 What can I do? 02:00 Zombies needs a spin-off game through 02:00 What? 02:01 *is Confused* 02:01 Silent chat... 02:02 Can Somebody tell me what the fuck is going on? 02:02 Nothing happened before you came in minutes ago in chat... 02:03 Oh, Maybe the PVZ Wiki hates me... 02:07 Oh now I get what Iama meant by a glitch relating to headstone Carver and Electrician... 02:07 So fairy 02:07 ready to test it? 02:08 Ready...except switching places. This time I'll be the plant hero and you'll be the zombie hero. 02:08 yep 02:09 You are in Collection at the moment. 02:09 yep 02:09 let me make a super brainz deck first 02:10 ready 02:11 Test... 02:11 Wait a second. 02:11 ??? 02:11 NVM, the game tried to fool me. 02:12 Gah, it did that again, saying you're in a match 02:14 ...I need to refresh my app. 02:19 I will play a drone engineer 02:20 Kind of laggy, but okay... 02:21 I see.... 02:21 Now the game think you disconnected 02:21 try again? 02:21 The game says that "Please check your internet connection and try again" 02:21 That's why it said to me the opponent disconnected 02:22 Okay, my mother is getting strict, I should've known considering it's 10:22 PM here... 02:22 Now I'm told to turn off everything so I have to GTG 02:22 bive 02:23 Bye (and maybe tomorrow will do about it)~ 02:23 hive newspaper 02:23 Hello 02:23 seen my PVZFF of Inky? 02:24 Nope 02:31 Newspaper, I wanna test a softlock glitch 02:31 See if the update fixed it 02:31 It involves an electrician and headstone carver 02:38 Okay 02:39 Tell me when you're ready 02:43 Unfortunately, I ahve to gtg 02:43 Bye! 2017 04 14